


一次意外下的坦诚

by Mia__1121



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg预警, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia__1121/pseuds/Mia__1121
Summary: 没有逻辑可言OOC是我的这个小触角比较色情 没咋害羞
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	一次意外下的坦诚

Tony感觉大事不妙，即使是当下被酒精浸泡过的脑子也能依靠本能告诉他这个事实。酒吧空气污浊难闻，周围喧杂吵闹，口腔一个晚上尝过太多的酒，以至于现在马提尼入口也与水无异。  
他喝的太多了。  
今天早上就带着一股无名火横冲直撞，甚至下午协作训练惹得Natasha也皱眉表示不赞同。  
“Iron Man，注意左边！你是要去保护队友，不是冲出去做靶子！”模拟战场上Steve的命令清晰传达，他却没听。本可能轻松获胜的训练局变成了堪堪险胜的绝地反击。一反常态，他哪里都不对，却又苦于开口。  
训练结束Steve来找过他，开口之前让他说了什么混蛋话顶回去来着？该死，他喝酒喝的太多了，毫无印象。总之Steve看起看手足无措，表情难过，估计他自己的表情也好不到哪去，他最后大概是仓皇而逃。   
推掉会议关闭通讯，心绪不宁地开车乱转。七拐八拐来到这个酒吧，简陋招牌，霓虹晃眼。门前小巷污水横流，三三两两的人聚集抽烟聊天，很明显这是个鱼龙混杂的地方。出入此处的人没有一个看起来非富即贵，反倒是不少目光落在这边。不过谁在乎呢？来寻乐子罢了.车停在小巷拐角，外套领带扔在后座，手机腕表联络卡一样没拉下也留在车上。除了现金没留下什么。

绕过门口大片烟雾，充耳不闻隔壁几个包间的声音，有些东西早就随着混乱的年岁一起过去，除了酒精。酒会，聚会，偶尔过于疲惫小酌几杯也无伤大雅，他没有酗酒恶习，有Pepper监督他也不敢造次。这次就算是放个假，钢铁侠也需要休息。唔，暂时的，就一个晚上。在第一口久违的马提尼入口时Tony这么告诉自己，就一次。久违喝酒，马提尼这样的餐前酒都有些无法忍受的灼烧感，不过三杯马提灌入肚腹也就没什么所谓，酒精麻痹喉舌，除了酒精度不同带来的灼烧不同外，就是累加上的混沌与反胃程度不同。一杯接一杯，直至酒保拒绝再为他调配任何一杯酒。  
“我让你……”伸手攥住酒保襟领，酒气熏天的落魄者不依不饶，廉价灯球打出昏暗迷幻的光彩，金色眼睛掠过寒芒，不是往日的温和，Stark总裁眉眼间都是戾气，几乎凭气音挤出“调酒”二字。被酒精麻痹的神经延迟五秒反应过来，收手坐回椅子上。低声道了句歉，留了高过酒费一半的小费起身离开。  
他觉得自己现在就仿佛一只满溢酒水的高脚杯，左摇右晃洒出些许，大部分摇摇晃晃与杯口齐平却又撒不出。满身酒气也无法开车，凭着记忆和些许运气，他还是附近酒店的会员。撑住几乎昏睡的身体拿到房卡，踏入直达电梯整个夜晚前半部才算告一段落。  
Tony整个人摔入靠枕，偏过头看着外面寥寥灯火，心跳和反应堆的噪音放大数倍，扰人思绪。Steve跟他确定关系到现在也有小半年，牵手，搂抱，亲吻，约会，稀松平常的情侣日常。当然他们不是不分场合，不过Steve近来的表现越发……克制不住。在人前的亲吻，搂抱还有牵手，看看他们队友的那些眼神，他越发不敢直面那些若有似无的暗示。如果Steve知道他与常人的不一样会怎么想？歧视？厌恶？避之不及？  
不会，Steve的品德不会让他的厌恶表现出一丝一毫。他甚至会完美的隐瞒这个秘密，对所有人。明面上他们还是队友甚至还可能维持情侣的假象，私底下他们绝无任何瓜葛。  
“你早晚要面对他，除非你放弃这段感情。”想起前几天Rhodes规劝的话。他不确定自己能否承担得起说出秘密之后的结局。心烦意乱地扯开衣领起身准备洗漱，转身那刻瞥见房门打开一个缝隙。  
有人？  
假装熟睡翻身面向房门，利用背光角度暗中观察偷溜进来的人。领头的是应侍生打扮，身后的那个在酒吧门口瞧见过。大意了。没有便携盔甲，联络卡不在身上，目前他还不能轻举妄动。尚不清楚对方是否持有武器或还有什么别的动机。持续装睡作用不错，那二人也没有伤人意思，拿起比较贵重的手表跟随手扔在椅背的西装外套后蹑手蹑脚地离开，算是有惊无险。眼见房门再次关上Tony舒口气，脑子里还在想这件事明天怎么在Pepper那蒙混过关，结果听见门外Steve赶来搅乱重新梳理的思绪。  
抬手捏了捏发胀的太阳穴，Steve怎么找到这里的不难猜。Jarvis的最高级是他的安全，长时间无法定位Steve必然是Jarvis最先联络者。白天的事还没有解决，一气之下跑出来喝闷酒，甚至连句道歉都没有。这不是他的行事风格，到底是自乱阵脚。

“Tony！”Steve推门而入没料到能直接看到反应堆的蓝光，见人好生生站在那他一下就没了留在这里的理由。Jarvis猜测Tony遇险联系他，一路赶来只解决了两个毛贼。也是，钢铁侠怎么会有解决不了的事情。  
“你没事吧？”Steve伸手打开灯，Tony适应昏暗环境被灯光一刺有些不适。“没事。”视线落在地面，努力扎了几下适应过于光亮的周围。高个子站在不远处欲言又止，一声叹气做了最后注脚。  
“你没事我就——”Steve无法再说下去。Tony不知何时让Jarvis接入酒店系统，窗帘，灯光都被贴心调整。咔哒一声房门落锁，Steve对于即将发生的一切甚至有些期待。  
“你就什么？”调暗的昏黄灯光映着暧昧金色，那双眼似有水光闪烁，灵巧手指解开纽扣，腰带，明知顾问又像是刻意诱哄。放下防备，一改防守躲避发起进攻。酒红衬衣堪堪挂在手臂，腰带一步一松，反应堆的噪音在心跳下掩藏，Steve眼神一下失去焦点，四处乱飘。水蓝光源贴近白星，呼吸洒在脸上，甚至能感受到呼气中的隐隐水汽。  
“我会给你一个答案，也算是就这么些天的问题给你一个交代。”  
骤然贴近，冰凉鳞甲贴上滚热皮肉，金箔一下迷眼。裸露在外的脖颈最先遭遇敌袭，湿滑痕迹从左到右，犬齿在最敏感的喉结处徘徊，本能下的不适应助长了那簇火苗。  
他看见那双眼。  
你是我声色犬马下的最绮丽幻想。  
盾牌落地的杂音被地毯吸收大半，偏头攫取四处游走的唇舌，反客为主。双臂搂紧精瘦腰肢闭合最后的缝隙，另一双手搂住Steve颈侧再次拉近距离，鼻尖蹭过鼻梁，交换彼此鼻息，鸦羽似的睫毛就在眼前颤动。  
一边是多年未曾经历几乎是初出茅庐的新手欲念，一边是风月老手却也约束许久的渴望。  
星火迅速燎原。  
Tony引导Steve深入，四倍学习力很快青出于蓝，反客为主勾住Tony舌尖往自己这边带，最开始的技巧几个来回之后就触类旁通的学会其他技巧。大腿挤入Tony腿间，故意夺走口中空气让人依靠本能张开嘴呼吸，感到怀里身体明显瘫软，不住的往下滑。抬手架起Tony双腿放在腰侧，“抓稳了。”让怀里人倚靠怀里走向床边，心上人的呼吸和心跳就在耳侧，眼前是见过无数次的反应堆。维系生命的仪器就在眼前，Steve无数次想要称赞这个天才创作。  
珍贵绝美。  
被直接扔在床上，Tony喘息着歪头看着男人极富侵略性的眼神，他衣襟大开随手一扯就一丝不挂，他不介意被当作猎物。倒不如说这个眼神令人上瘾，上位者的威严。腿间湿意越发明显，再不快点脱下他的裤子也会跟内裤一起一塌糊涂。  
“你想告诉我什么？”  
鳞甲解开露出胸膛，健壮体格比身下人大了两个号，阴影完全可以轻松笼罩住。隔着冰凉皮革揉捏紧实温热的肌肉，犬齿落在脖颈锁骨，水红痕迹算是刚才的报复。沉稳嗓音沾染情欲，喑哑性感。左手勾住松垮腰带随时准备施力剥离这碍事布料，右手摸入衬衣在光滑脊背来回摩挲。男人喘息着伸出手拉住Steve的手往下拉，得到命令Steve拽下裤子扔在地上。不甚清楚的环境里Steve发觉手下布料湿濡痕迹远超预料。  
“还不明白吗？”  
Tony拉住Steve的手来到另一个地方，那不属于男性的湿润柔软。震惊又新奇，Steve隔着布料试探性戳刺，Tony下意识并拢的腿和完全湿透布料的腥甜清液。伸手拽下湿透的内裤，吐露清液的花穴就出现在眼前。粗糙的皮质手套磨红腿根嫩肉，有些刺痛，不过这种时候Tony也没什么心思在乎。他感觉到Steve的呼吸比刚才更热，喷洒在最敏感的地方让他只想把腿并拢。即使已经下定决心，被人这么直勾勾盯着还是感到别扭。  
“不得不说，这个惊喜出乎意料。”  
他何时能想到得到如此甜美的惊喜。捏紧腰胯拉近距离，把纤细双腿挂在肩上，舌尖是最先触碰禁地的地方。试探性轻舔外侧褶皱，双手不容置疑把尝试并拢的腿掰的更开。听到Tony呻吟没有任何不适灵活的舌头越发深入。舔开大阴唇和小阴唇之间的褶皱，捏在腰胯的右手也开始作乱。唇舌征伐在外侧大小阴唇，手指揉捏已经变硬的阴蒂，甚至有一节指节没入开合的甬道勾转着找G点。因为体质特殊Tony的敏感点较一般女性要浅，Steve轻轻松松就找到。G点被按住，呻吟再度拔高，Tony腿根抖得不像话，一波一波的液体流出穴口，两根指节插入扩张。饱胀感增加，极为敏感的阴道收缩吐纳把手指往里带。  
“别……我不行了……”Tony浑身汗湿，腿抖到快痉挛的程度，许久未体会的猛烈高潮，他有些招架不住。每一次扩张舔咬都是新的高度，无数次逼进濒死快感。“再等等。”Steve含着穴口声音含混，手指跟灵活舌头一起挤入小小的地方，完全打开。  
“嗯啊——”  
男人的呻吟首次拔高到如此高度，眼前炸开一片白光。他就像是个破损水壶，那些液体不止歇的往外涌。Steve嘴唇贴上那个小洞含住那些液体。腥甜充斥口腔，晶莹水渍在嘴角拉出痕迹，高潮余韵下内壁无意识吮吸着手指往深处挤压。咬住手套一指扯下，他不愿隔着其他材料触碰爱人。  
Tony尚未脱离上一波高潮，身下另一个地方的触感开始反馈不一样的感觉。后穴被试探性伸入一根手指，他的阴茎禁锢Steve手中。虎口厚茧蹭过柱身，熟练手法加上后穴刺激，Tony的阴茎颤巍巍立起，前端开始流水。中间花穴也开始有反应，手指插进腿间金发，呼吸几乎中断。Steve期间起身观察过Tony反应。陷入高潮的人眼神涣散，张大嘴巴急促呼吸，舌尖抵住上膛，唾液拉丝在上下齿间。  
无法控制的满心爱意，Steve倾身吻住他。Tony几乎没再有任何力气阻止，手指收紧也挂不住肩膀。身下衬衣皱成一团，单手托起软成一摊的钢铁侠，迅速扯下他身上最后一件布料。旋即Steve开始开解战斗服，没成想被一只手制止。  
“别，就穿着这身衣服，”Tony制止Steve脱下战甲，“操我。”轻松开合吐出两个字剥夺理智。  
“如你所愿。”  
只摘掉手套的美国队长再次吻住他。Steve这次带着十成十的力度，整口腔的任何一个地方都不放过。扣住Tony后颈抬高角度，全然动情的亲吻让他几乎是压着人吻到最后。四倍肺活量把时间拉长，Tony几乎是挣扎着把他从自己嘴里拔出去。长时间的缺氧让他不得不大口喘息而无法再给男人任何回应。Steve也没有就此停止，刚才下面已经照顾完，上面在才开始。湿漉漉的嘴唇一路向下，脖颈青筋，肩膀处的小尖角到漂亮锁骨，深红转紫色印记标注了所有权，几乎渗血的牙印让Tony短时间内无法穿上任何高领衣物。  
“唔……你这是……要昭告天下吗？”被咬住喉结Tony几乎是倚靠气音断续说完整个句子。就这些痕迹，一个星期都无法完全消失，甚至这一个星期他连椅子都没法好好坐下。  
“对。”  
回答格外简单明了。美国队长在床上延续在战场时下达命令的直接了当。在整个锁骨再无从下口之后他又往下含住挺立许久无人关注的乳头。完全舔湿之后再含进口中，咬住根部轻往外拉扯，右手也揉捏另外一个。几个来回下来两个乳头红肿挺立，周围也是布满红痕牙印。  
“你又快到了。”叼着乳尖Steve伸手摸到满手粘液，阴茎又颤巍巍立起顶在小腹上。左手借助液体插入后穴，两根手指旋扭张开。很快就听到更加急促的呼吸。这时Steve按住阴茎小孔制止高潮，无法射精的痛苦让Tony几乎是带着哭腔祈求，“Steve求你……我不行了……”却得不到丝毫退让。  
“稍等，会给你最好的。”他们额头抵额头，Steve这么说。  
不知道什么时候解放的阴茎长驱直入插入中间穴口，后穴的手指加到三根同时跟握住阴茎的手张开，Tony眼睛几乎完全翻上去。他完全体会了一次濒死的快感。  
高潮热液从深处涌出浇灌挺入的大家伙，痉挛似的吮吸是无法言喻的天堂。没人呢个在这种情形下忍耐的住，Steve只稍稍等了一会就按捺不住开始动作。

细瘦双腿被挂在肩上，Tony双手无力揪紧身下织物。意识混沌眼前一片水蒙蒙，只有身下快感不断袭来冲刷神经，流窜在四肢百骸。无法适应的饱胀早就盖过酸痛，以吻封缄越发难以呼吸，更遑论Steve强制打开齿关勾起他的舌头，强大的肺活量持续掠夺口中仅剩的空气，啧啧作响的水声分不清是来自哪处。  
战服撞击臀肉拍打出肉浪，与直接的肌肤相碰不同，微凉的触觉跟痛觉混合反更刺激感官，最敏感地方磨到烂红，每次抽动带出猩红嫩肉和更多粘液。白沫沾附穴口，再因堆积过多在重力下滴落。  
Steve双手掐住柔韧臀肉，抓握手中揉捏掐掰，大片掌痕落在终不见光的白皙皮肤格外显眼。  
“唔……不行……Steve……那里……”  
无法控制的沙哑嗓音越发诱人，神志混沌不清。潋滟水光模糊金箔，无意识抓握的手被人扣在耳边，十指相抵。那是放在心尖上的执拗，在最柔软边疆画地为牢。腰身拱起，脖颈也弯出新月弧度，浑身湿透，各种液体混成一滩，水光淫靡自是最难见模样。  
“什么？”  
他明知故问，恶意贴紧敏感耳廓用口中热气袭击。Tony敏感地缩着脖子，眼神说不清是委屈还是诱惑撇了他一眼。随后就抿着嘴唇，一语不发，烧红的脸又红了些，不过身子倒是往下挪了几分。抬手盖住双眼，彻底不说话了。停在体内的阴茎已经触底，已经把最敏感的宫口亲手送上，他还想要什么！手臂盖在眼前没有见身上人虹膜几乎完全转成墨蓝，脖子上青筋瞬间暴起，无需再说的答案。  
“我爱你。”  
呢喃低语下，Steve拉下Tony手臂双手紧握，凶狠吻住且吞下所有惊呼，腰胯摆动大开大合，前端直抵最深一点。Tony呻吟近乎无声，嗓音全然沙哑也没喊停。只把脸侧过埋入靠枕，全然接受所有反馈。Steve吻遍Tony肩颈，施以全部爱意。  
最后一次高潮Tony近乎昏厥，无声呻吟全只是气音。阴茎射出稀薄精液，潮吹体液也寥寥无几。Steve随他一起，微凉精液灌入深处。  
Steve搂紧怀里早就昏睡的男人吻了又吻，听着反应堆噪声和剧烈心跳迎接黎明。

番外一  
Tony醒来的时候浑身酸痛，就连眼皮睁开都格外费劲。声带彻底报废一个字都说不出来，身下某个地方更是头没有过的肿胀甚至带着些许疼痛。他往后靠了靠找了个舒服姿势复沉沉睡去，再次醒来等来的是送到嘴边的热粥和把他置于中央的海。

番外二  
超级士兵不愧超级之名。

番外三  
是个闺女。  
老二也是闺女。


End file.
